For You i'llDie
by Umeko-chan
Summary: ¿Qué harias tu si la vida te quita lo que tu más aprecias?...MiriaxMax


**FOR YOU I´LL DIE**

**By:** Umeko-Chan

Un año…poco más de un año desde ese desafortunado accidente…ese accidente que me separó de lo que más amo…tú.

_You saids I'm yours to keep_

_With your voice so deep_

_You were just talking in your sleep…_

…_I'll do what you'll crave_

_My life for you I'll wave_

_All I get is a spot next your grave…_

Al pensar la forma en que nos conocimos tantos recuerdos me embargan…La mejor piloto de la flota Meltran…sinceramente esa fue una de las cosas de las cuales me enamoré…Durante la guerra tú eras una de las cosas que me hacían seguir adelante…aun que al principio sólo estabas en mi mente y en mis sueños era feliz así…de una forma u otra tú estabas conmigo.

Por circunstancias totalmente extrañas llegamos a conocernos mejor y ahora doy gracias al cielo por haber logrado ser tu marido…en ese momento fui el hombre más feliz de la galaxia completa…a pesar de la incomprensión de las personas a nuestro alrededor nuestro amor fue más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Mi meta era cumplir todas tus expectativas…enseñarte lo que era el amor…darte todo lo que anhelabas…todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para hacerte completamente feliz. Por ti renuncie, a todo lo que tenía… en esos momentos eras lo primordial…y aún lo eres…pero nunca pensé que lo que nos unió nos separaría…para siempre.

…_And you're a fool to not see_

_I'm not hanging here to keep you company…_

Fui un verdadero tonto…después de haber formado una hermosa familia contigo, sacaba pretextos para discutir contigo…desde que fuimos asignados a la flota de colonización macross 7 nuestra relación se fue rompiendo…hasta quedar hecha mil pedazos…Pero como se dice…el tiempo cura todas la heridas…y así fue…después de la guerra contra los Protodeviln nuestra relación mejoró notablemente…éramos más unidos que nunca pero nunca quise forzar tu compañía…si alguna vez te obligue a quererme…perdóname…no fue mi intención.

…_But why am I suppose to do_

_When all hope is gone?_

_How am I suppose to leave you_

_When you're the only one?_

_I made a deal with Mr. Hades_

_My soul he wants to buy_

_For you I'll die…_

En estos momentos cuando recuerdo cada bello momento que pasé contigo una felicidad me rodea…mas se que no será duradera, por que a pesar de que estuve muchos años contigo compartiendo una vida completa, el que en algunos momentos no hayas estado conmigo me duele, y lo pero es que toda la culpa es mía…Yo era el estúpido que se cerraba en su mundo y no dejaba ver sus debilidades, las mismas que me hicieron acercarme a ti…para intentar refugiarme en alguien…Pero recién ahora logre entender que a pesar que no me dejaba ver tal como era…tu me conocías mejor que nadie.

Cuantas veces desee en mis oraciones irme antes que tú, hasta pensé que era un total egoísta… al principio creí que yo no quería sufrir tú perdida, pero el destino me hizo comprender que en realidad no quería que tú sufrieras…que en realidad me estaba sacrificando por ti…pero lamentablemente ese desafortunado accidente te alejo de mi antes de lo previsto…

…_Oh this is the end_

_My only Fiend the end_

_Are words from our favorite band_

_I know we're not astray_

_My love won't decay_

_Are thing that you'll never say…_

Se que después de lo ocurrido nada volverá a ser igual…nada será como antes…ya no tendré a lo que más quiero a mi lado…Tanto tiempo que estuve contigo, casi un año de verte postrada en esa cama…no fui capaz de reconocer que aún te amaba con todo mi corazón…fuiste mi única amiga al final de todo lo que hemos vivido…Esta es mi despedida…se que es el final…ya no habrá otra posibilidad de verte…pero necesito decirte esto…Te amo Miria…A pesar de la gran distancia que nos separa mi amor por ti nunca decaerá, se que no vale de nada decirlo ahora pero debía hacerlo…también debo pedirte perdón, ya que no tuve el valor de decírtelo cuando tuve la oportunidad…y cuanto me arrepiento de eso. "Vamos papá" oigo a mis espaldas…es Mylene quien me llama, mi pequeña niña…uno de los frutos de nuestro amor verdadero…En esos momentos me toma por la espalda, me separa de tu cuerpo inerte y me saca de la sala en donde te encontrabas…"La mama ya murió papa no hay nada que hacer" su voz se notaba quebradiza, pero quería ser fuerte para no verme sufrir…pero se que este sufrimiento me carcomerá el corazón hasta el día en que nos volvamos ver mi amor…

…_It is strange how time flies_

_It's been a year that's is gone by_

_And you don't know the color of my eyes…_

Ahora estoy frente a tu lapida rezando para que el tiempo pase más rápido y tener la oportunidad de encontrarme de nuevo contigo…así de rápido como ha pasado hasta ahora y como a ha calado tan profundo en mi ser, que llega a ser extraño…a tal punto que ni siquiera me reconocen mis propias hijas…la tristeza es la que gobierna mi ser…la que controla mis actos…pero es la esperanza la que me mantiene vivo…aquella esperanza de volverte a ver…

…_But why am I suppose to do_

_When all hope is gone?_

_How am I suppose to leave you_

_When you're the only one?_

_I made a deal with Mr. Hades_

_My soul he wants to buy_

_For you I'll die…_

Pero por mientras que debo hacer…dime mi amor que debo hacer cuando esa esperanza que me mueve se vaya…como se supone que deba mantenerme en pie y mirar a la cara a mis hijas…si la ira y el rencor contra el destino que me arrebato de las manos lo que mas amaba me esta llenando…Como hubiera deseado hacer una trato con Hades…poner mi alma en sus manos en ves de la tuya…sufrir yo todo lo que te toco pasar y que tus estuvieras ahora aquí…No lo aguanto más…

…_NO-OH, NO-OH, NO-OH_

…_And you're a fool to not see_

_I'm not hanging here to keep you company…_

…_It is strange how time flies_

_It's been a year that's is gone by_

_And you don't know the color of my eyes…_

…_But why am I suppose to do_

_When all hope is gone?_

_How am I suppose to leave you_

_When you're the only one?_

_I made a deal with Mr. Hades_

_My soul he wants to buy_

_For you I'll die…_

Morir por ti…eso es lo que desee…pero el destino ya habló…cuanto hubiera deseado evitarte tanto sufrimiento…y ser yo quien estuviera en tu lugar…Por ti, encantado moriría…

_For you I'll die…_

_For you I'll die…_

_For you I'll die._

MIRIA FARINA JENIUS

(1994-2050)

Q.E.P.D

* * *

Es mi primer fic de macross 7, esta cancion es de una cantante llamada marion raven, es muy hermosa la cancion se las recomiendo, bueno espero les guste...y eso adios!


End file.
